A Study in Humans
by StuckonSuperWhoLock
Summary: Dean calls Castiel down for a nice conversation. Dean ends up teaching Castiel a little lesson about humans. ( written around Season 5. ) Destiel{Dean/Castiel}
1. A Study in Humans

A Study in Humans

Dean Winchester was slouched down in a chair, head in his hands. There was someone he wanted to see, someone that was rarely around. This someone was an angel of the lord who was inside a human vessel who wore a light overcoat draped over his shoulder hiding a tattered suit. His eyes were a bright blue, and his name was Castiel, however Dean had taken a liking to calling him 'Cas'. Suddenly a swift wind passed by Dean as well as a high-pitched ringing which rang in his ears loudly for a fraction of a second. When the ringing stopped, a deep, familiar voice spoke up. "You summoned me, Dean?" Dean smirked a faint smirk as he looked up. "Hey Cas." He merely said.

"Dean, I was busy. What do you need?"

"I just miss ya, Cas." He said as his smirk widened. The angel sighed and narrowed his eyes. "Dean, I'm supposed to be emotionless, however you still manage to make me upset." He said, earning a chuckle from the brunette. "Oh come on, Cas!" Dean said inbetween laughs. Castiel walked over to the human. "So why did you really bring me here? I never could read you, but I know you didn't bring me here just for laughs." The angel commented. Dean stood up and smirked. "I want to teach you something about humans." He said simply. Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What does that mea-" The angel was cut off mid-sentence as the Winchester pressed his lips against the angel's. A light red tinted Castiel's face. Humans really confused him but he acted on impulse, closed his eyes and pressed against the taller man. Dean wrapped an arm around the other's waist, pulling him in closer. After a few seconds, the two pulled away slowly. Castiel was blushing a light red and was also confused; However Dean was smirking and had a smug, satisfied expression on his face.

"Dean?" The angel muttered.

"Hm?"

"What was that? What do humans call that?"

"That was a kiss, Cas. Humans kiss when there's a special bond between them. I don't mean like Sammy and I, but when two people really like each other and their hearts beat faster around this person. It's in a good way, so they make lip contact in order to strengthen that bond." Dean replied, as if this was some sort of science. "Well Dean, we need to do that more often; I liked it." He said and Dean smirked. "I figured you would." He walked over to the angel and took Castiel's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. Castiel chuckled very softly and nudged Dean softly. "Shut up, Dean."


	2. Leather and Feathers

Castiel the angel and Dean Winchester, a demon hunter, were sitting in Dean's Chevy Impala, the car was off, Sam Winchester was asleep inside the motel he and his brother have rented out, and the human and angel just wanted somewhere to talk without having to listen to the younger Winchester brother snore. "Cas, you'll keep following us, right? I mean, it's better when you're around." The human said. "I guess. The other angels aren't too fond of me for a few reasons, and it is my job to watch over you." Castiel explained. "What's that supposed to mean? I don't need anyone to watch over me!" Dean pouted, and the angel sighed. "You'd be dead if it weren't for your brother or me."

"That might be true, but I'm not a kid."  
"You certainly act like one."  
"That might be true, but that's because I know how to have fun."  
"Stop making me feel emotion, I don't like it. It's weird." Castiel sighed as he glanced out the window. Dean smirked. "But Cas, it's hot when you smile or laugh or get flustered. Castiel's cheeks turned a light red; they only ever did this around Dean. Dean's smirked widened as he snickered. "See? Exactly like that!" He said as he poked Castiel's reddened cheek. Castiel sighed softly. "Dean, stop it." The Winchester withdrew his hand. "So angels aren't too used to being touched, right?" He asked, Castiel nodded. "That's right."  
"And what if I were to-"  
"Don't even think about it." Castiel warned and Dean couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I'm not trying to make my way with you, Cas." The angel chuckled very softly. "I would say I don't believe you, but I can tell when you lie most of the time." Dean smirked. "You know me too well, Feathers." Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Feathers? " He repeated, causing a snicker to erupt from Dean. "It suits ya! You have wings and I've only ever seen the shadows of them!" Dean said. Castiel sighed and smiled faintly. "Whatever you say, Dean."

For a minute or two, a comfortable silence passed between them. Suddenly Dean stepped out of his car. Castiel stepped out too. "What is it, Dean? If you heard or saw something, there's nothing around us for miles. I'd be able to sense it." He promised. Dean made his way so that he was in front of Castiel. "No, not that." He said, which confused the angel.  
"Then what is it?"  
"Remember yesterday when I taught you something about humans?"  
"I do. A 'kiss' is what you called it, I believe." Castiel said, and Dean nodded in response. "That's right, Cas. I wanted to do that again."  
"Well, why haven't you?"  
"Because I wanted your consent first."

"Go ahead. I've waited long enough." Dean smirked and pushed the angel gently up against the side of the Impala, planting a gentle and loving kiss on the angel's lips. The angel kissed back, his arms wrapped around the elder Winchester brother as he pulled him closer. The human had one hand against his car, holding him up and the other was around his angel. The kiss lasted several seconds before Dean pulled away, a subtle smirk making it's way on his face. Castiel had a soft smile, and his eyes showed compassion, which was incredibly for an angel. "I love you, Castiel." Dean said, using the angel's full name, showing how serious he was. "I-I love you too, Dean." The angel muttered softly, not used to these feelings that Dean was making him feel at the moment. Dean pressed his lips against the angel's one more time and Castiel kissed him back, however their kiss was cut short due to the sound of footsteps coming to a stop a few feet away from them. The two pulled away and instantly recognized the stranger as a sleep Sam Winchester, Dean's little brother, who was concerned about his brother's whereabouts. Dean and Castiel fell silent, unsure of what to say at the moment. Castiel adverted his eyes, a light shade of red tinting his cheeks. Sam chuckled softly. "Oh Dean." He started, "It's about time you two are together though. It was painfully obvious that you two like each other. Except the other wasn't aware of it, great job, you two." He teased. "I'm happy for the two of you, of course." Dean couldn't help but laugh at his little brother's comment. "He's quite a catch isn't he?" The older brother started, causing the angel to get increasingly more flustered. "Now then, go away Sammy. I'm busy."


End file.
